<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HALO: THE FALL OF COVENANT by sungheili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663940">HALO: THE FALL OF COVENANT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungheili/pseuds/sungheili'>sungheili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HALO: REBELS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Kit ‘Weilamee, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungheili/pseuds/sungheili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever though of how would it look like if there was someone to prove San 'Shyuum's Great Journey to be false to the whole Sangheili species even before the fall of Reach? And how would it look like if alliance between Humans and Elites would begin ever then? Well, you're at the right place then. But prepare, the things are about to get real freaky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bero ‘Kusovai (Halo)/Original Character(s), Emile-A239 | Noble Four/Thom-A293, Frederic-104/John-117 | Master Chief, Jorge-052 | Noble Five/Linda-058, Jun-A266 | Noble Three &amp; Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312, Kelly-087/Linda-058 (Halo)/Original Character(s), Kurt-051/William-043, Olympia Vale/Jameson Locke, Original Elite Sangheili Character(s), Rtas 'Vadum/Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter, Sarah Palmer/Holly Tanaka (Halo), Sesa ‘Refumee/Original Character(s), Sesa ‘Refumee/Original Male Character(s), Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter &amp; Rtas 'Vadum, Usze ‘Taham/N’tho ‘Sraom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HALO: REBELS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ZERO: Within the borders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, hello, welcome to my Halo story. The main character of this is Kit ‘Weilam(ee), my own Original Sangheili character. I’ll be publishing this on Wattpad too where you’ll be able to see my ‘humble’ drawings of my Halo OCs :D I’ve had this story in my mind for a while so hope you will enjoy. If there are some errors or anything that makes no sense, I apologise in advance and you are completely allowed to point any of it out in the comments. But anyway, let’s get on to Zeroth chapter, or more like the Prologue!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit was brought up like a hunter (a.n. hunter like person who hunts, not a mgalekgolo). Plasma based arrows for his homemade bow made his job to kill animals for food to feed his family a lot easier and his natural talent in bow-shooting was just helping the skills he had developed throughout the years.</p>
<p>Going on a hunt with his uncle everyday just tightened the relationship between them, making everything seem so easy to Kit as his 'uncle' was one of the best hunters of their village.</p>
<p>Therefore their village wasn't nor huge nor the smallest one. But, it had all the Sangheili living there needed, even few Unggoy happened to find their place amongst them.</p>
<p>And Kit was a friendly creature, he would be nice to you even if you stabbed a dagger in his shoulder and thousand knives into his hearts, but of course, just metaphorically said. He just had a kind heart, but sometimes he was just too talkative. At least, too talkative for his own species.</p>
<p>He was around the same talkative as an Unggoy, so it wasn't surprising at all the fact this Sangheili was really popular amongst the Unggoy that lived in the village.</p>
<p>By the name of Kit's best friend, WaYap, was the one of the first Grunts to begin live in the village, knowing he had to stay quiet about the truth of being actually a named Heretic, hiding in the village from the grasp of the greedy Covenant that wanted to rip the mask off his little ugly face to have him suffocate on the air polluted of substances that weren't exactly breathable for them, more like toxic - simply said, by anything that wasn't methane.</p>
<p>And Kit, just like the majority of the Sangheili at his village, knew nothing about the Covenant, not even Thel, Halo rings, Spartans or the ongoing war in the universe, not even about any other planets, including Reach, Earth, Doisac, Balaho or more.</p>
<p>Despite having their village in the protection of UNSC, Kit knew nothing about the outside world and even if he wondered if all life was just as happy and colourful as theirs on the basically 'safe side' of Sanghelios, deep down there he knew that imagination was very far from the reality.</p>
<p>Kit was just a simple village boy with his hearts completely belonging to his home planet, not ever planning on entering any spaceship and leave his home, like ever. He wasn't built for travelling around the space. At least that was what he believed.</p>
<p>It was just a miracle that the village was yet not discovered by the slick Covenant who was on hunt to find every single colony of yet known alien species to forcefully or willingly get them join their forces and religion.</p>
<p>For whatever intentions UNSC had with the village, they all would had been already dead or at least handed over to some experiments, if the intentions were bad whatsoever.</p>
<p>The UNSC protection began around the time the planet was invaded by the San'Shyuum for the first time, UNSC sent set of marines and people on three pelicans to create protective borders around a certain area, so Covenant couldn't track their land. And the area, was of course, the village itself.</p>
<p>But the San 'Shyuum didn't offer the humans a place in their Covenant, after finally coming to an agreement with the Sangheili species as the beginning of the Covenant itself. The humans were so primitive and their overall belief and ways and the way they contradicted the whole Covenant religion belief.. Being directly related to the Forerunners? It was safe to say that San 'Shyuum clearly hated the species. Even the war.. Human-Covenant war. It was ridiculous. Humans weren't that bad like they thought, just because they were related to Forerunners. If only the Sangheili blinded by the San 'Shyuum's lies could open their eyes and see where the reality laid.</p>
<p>And in the village where Kit and the rest of Sangheili lived, they had no idea about any war out there, not even what UNSC meant for real, not that their own kind believing humans were bad and slaughtering thousands by thousands of them every day, not of any Covenant existing, not of any other species other than Sangheili and Humans.. no one of them even ever tried to cross the safety borders, they were there for a reason and no one actually ever dared to try to find out, what they were being protected from.</p>
<p>And WaYap sometimes wished he could warn the village or at least Kit from the Covenant. He wished he could just tell them the horrifying truth. He wished he could tell them what such danger is waiting out there.. But he knew he couldn't do that, as he would have to come out with his identity of a Heretic and how would he look in eyes of the others then? </p>
<p>He was happy to be even allowed to stay with the Sangheili within the safety zone, not even to be kicked out just because they'd never know when he could betray them, just like he did with the Covenant. What honestly wouldn't happen, but how could they be sure? Would they even believe him a word? They could also easily think he was making it all up to be interesting and bring some attention on himself. </p>
<p>Kit maybe would understand and believe him, but it was still risky on WaYap's side. And the Unggoy wasn't taking any risk to play with the fire, for sure.</p>
<p>Honestly, not even the rest of Unggoy living in the village were trustworthy enough for WaYap to come out with his little secret.</p>
<p>Not like he didn't trust Kit, he definitely did, but that was something that was a big deal and unless the village was safe within the borders, maybe keeping what was actually out there in the world, a secret was the best idea for now.</p>
<p>But other than that, he was always able to talk about literally anything with Kit. They both were such talkative and friendly souls, social types and basically not knowing of how to shut their mouths.</p>
<p>In conclusion, WaYap was very happy and lucky to say at least, to have a best friend like Kit 'Weilamee was. Despite the world out there being actually a complete damn mess, full of war and fighting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ONE: A bad feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the part one! Today, Kit will meet with the Covenant for the first time so let’s see how that goes! :D Enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you ever thought about learning to shoot from an actual gun, Kit? I bet it would do better job than just your bow." WaYap's voice carried into the distance, as the Sangheili next to him was aiming the tip of his arrow towards a four-horned deer in the distance.</p>
<p>But the question drew him totally out of focus and he missed the arrow by good five metres.</p>
<p>"Damn." He murmured under his breath before letting his bow slide to the ground covered by thin layer of snow.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, Kit, you missed the shot because of me." WaYap's face expression changed to a gloomy one, as he was growing sympathy for the taller fella who was clearly not having the best day of his life.</p>
<p>"I never miss, WaYap. Even if I'm not fully focusing, I never miss. This is certainly not because of you, it's me. Something is up and I have a very bad feeling about this."</p>
<p>The Unggoy frowned and watched his best friend sit down to the snowy ground, before sliding down next to him.</p>
<p>It wasn't very often that the Sangheili had a bad feeling about something and that indicated something very wrong. Could be it that Covenant somehow traced their village population? No no, that couldn't be it. The cloaking shields were doing too much of a good damn job to let that happen.</p>
<p>WaYap was concerned to say at least, he wished to know what was wrong to be able to warn his best friend before anything that was about to go down. He smelled the air, through the methane mask that was covering only his nose; it was the village's special invention, which no other Grunts elsewhere ever had.</p>
<p>WaYap sighed, as he could not smell anything strange, so he just hung up his shoulders and flashed look at the Sangheili beside him, who was playing with one of his arrows in his hands, his mandibles closing together and his expression indicating he was deep in thoughts.</p>
<p>So the Unggoy didn't say anything, he just looked into distance, letting his best friend have a moment for himself. Sometimes WaYap knew when to shut up, but it was only when Kit needed a break from talking, Kit was the only one WaYap did sacrifices for. After all, it's generally known that Unggoy can't shut their mouths, like ever.</p>
<p>"Something is behind the barrier, I know it. I need to go, WaYap, I need to make sure the village is safe. I sense some danger out there and if my feeling is true.. I don't want our village to be at risk, I won't miss my arrows this time." Kit said out of nowhere, gripping the arrow and the bow in his other hand.</p>
<p>"Kit no, you can't- it's not safe out there. The village is safe, I promise you." WaYap's eyes widened and he grabbed on his friend's forearm. Kit could never come back.. He didn't know what he would be dealing with. However, the Grunt did and he tried his best on warning the Sangheili without telling him too much information.</p>
<p>"How would you know that, WaYap? I need to go, you can't stop me." Kit protested before standing up. "I'll get some protection, and I'll go. But don't follow me, I must go alone. Tell ma' I'm staying at Uta's tonight."</p>
<p>And the next moment, the Sangheili was gone. WaYap cursed under his breath, praying to lords that the Covenant wasn't out there. He really didn't want Kit to deal with those bastards, that was the last thing that was needed. Kit wasn't any warrior, he was just a village boy. He hunted, but only animals. He had no experiences with weapons, no combat skills. It would go horribly wrong.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Kit made his way to the Barn, where they stored all the armours for practising, but not many Sangheili were dedicated to learn to fight, so it was unused most of the time anyway. So Kit grabbed one that looked the toughest, before putting on some undersuit and then the armour on the top. Then he put on his arrow quiver like a backpack, his bow gripped in his right hand.</p>
<p>"Let's go, Kit. You can do this." The Sangheili mumbled for himself, before stepping out of the barn, and then he began to run, run towards the barrier, ready to cross it. He ran through it with no problem whatsoever, after all the barrier was functioning at the rule "can get out but no way back inside". But of course, Kit didn't know he wouldn't be able to go back. Well, he would. But he'd just walk through, teleporting from an edge to other edge, without noticing a thing. It was like a special type of portal. </p>
<p>Kit went on a route, walking forward and his expression was brave, fearless. He was going to find out what was going on he had such a bad feeling about, eventually.</p>
<p>The Sangheili was walking for quite a while, when in the distance, he could see something huge and purple. It looked like a spaceship, what would be that doing on the planet, and even like few kilometres away from the village borders.</p>
<p>When Kit was close enough to see a group of Elites, just in way better and tougher armour than himself had on, so he hid behind a huge rock, hoping he would hear them talking.</p>
<p>"Supreme Commander will be so mad. We weren't supposed to fly to Sanghelios. We were supposed to deal with that stupid Human ship. But we lost them! And now, with our pilot dead, we don't even know where the fleet is. We'll be hung by our guts. Even Spec Ops would pull this off better than us." One of them whined, making another one scoff and grab him by his shoulders, shaking him.</p>
<p>"By the rings, wake up, warrior. Stop putting yourself down like this. We did all what we could. We won't be hung anywhere. Now let's find the fleet's location. Meanwhile you put yourself together." The one shaking the other said in deeper voice, his Golden-Orangey armour shining in the light of the day.</p>
<p>"But Genera- yes sir. I will do my best." The other nodded, looking into the ground, defeated. The Orange-armoured was clearly his boss, Kit thought.</p>
<p>Not knowing of if the group of his kind were hostile or friendly and he didn't want to risk, there were like five of them and he was alone. Unless he stayed behind a cover, he could defeat them if he just bowed them from distance.</p>
<p>So Kit grabbed one arrow, aiming it right in between two of the Elites, the tip sticking into the ship's wall behind them. The General one picked up the arrow, studying it. "Plasma arrow. I have never seen any of these before.. that's strange.." His sight moved up at the rock where the arrow came from. "Who's there?!"</p>
<p>Kit inhaled, trying his best not to make any sound, he didn't want to be found. Suddenly, his plan backfired, since he didn't have any hiding spot left to move to without being spotted. He was doomed. He just hoped they wouldn't end him right there..</p>
<p>"Show yourself, plasma arrow owner. We won't hurt you if you give us a reason not to." The one with slightly higher voice said now, standing by the General's side.</p>
<p>Kit gripped on his bow, before stepping from behind the rock, scoffing. Hoping they won't attack him for he was the same species as them, was the only thing he could do hope in at that point.</p>
<p>"An Elite-" Another one of the warriors said, a shook expression in his face, his mandibles slightly parted. None of them had expected the unexpected guest to be of the same species as them were.</p>
<p>"It's Kit 'Weilamee." Kit mumbled, while continuing on gripping his bow in his hands. He wasn't fully on trusting the group of warriors even if they all were Sangheili.</p>
<p>"I'm General Qui 'Kasamee and these are my best soldiers, S'ther 'Kattzinree, Samu 'Xateiree, Zol 'Qorumee and Khal 'Turepee. The rest of the warriors are just minors. I actually lost one of my best warriors under my command not long ago. He was really good duo with Zol, but he moved over to Special Operations Units. What a pity. From an Ultra back to a Minor.. Crazy."</p>
<p>Kit just nodded over the General's words, he had no idea of half the things he was saying, but he didn't ask, he didn't feel like it was his place to do so.</p>
<p>"And.. where do you come from? Because you definitely don't belong anywhere we'd recognise.." The whiney one from before, who's name was clearly S'ther, asked him.</p>
<p>"I'm a hunter. And I'm on my own with my family and friends. Apart from one of them, they aren't exactly friendly to strangers." Kit said, while playing with his bow in his hands. The crew in front of him figured as much as that he meant the another meaning of the word, not a Mgalekgolo.</p>
<p>"Can you operate with navigation and tracking systems and ship piloting? It's a Phantom of Type-52 Troop Carrier." It was now Samu to ask the Sangheili in front of them, hoping he would able to help them out to track the Fleet of Particular Justice.</p>
<p>"Can't say I could." Kit said, furrowing his eyebrow. Piloting a spaceship? He had never stepped in one before in the first place, not even pilot it. And what was tracking systems anyway?</p>
<p>"By the rings, we will never get out of here!" S'ther exclaimed again, just to get scolded by the General again, who was pretty much slowly losing his patience with the Ultra warrior. He even threatened to have him demoted once they manage to get back.</p>
<p>"Well I can try if you show me. But I can't promise I can actually do any magic, but still." Kit said to stop the bickering between the other two Sangheili.</p>
<p>So they guided him inside of the Phantom, all five of them praying Kit would be able to track the fleet and get them back there.</p>
<p>Sitting on a chair in the cockpit, Kit grimaced inside his mind. He used his intuition, completely relying on it as he flicked few switches, clicked some buttons and a huge hologram map appeared behind the seat, basically between Samu's and Khal's positions where the two were standing.</p>
<p>The crew was shook, considering the fact Kit didn't know what he was doing, his intuition and skills were really impressive. Impressive enough for the General to consider keeping the bow guy around.</p>
<p>"How did you do that? You must teach me this 'i can't do magic' and then just do this." Khal muttered, his mandibles slightly parted, he was definitely impressed.</p>
<p>"It's called an intuition. You do whatever you think could work. One rule though, never rethink it. Just do what you first consider right. No backtracking." Kit replied, shrugging and repicking up his bow he had left on the ground of the cockpit before.</p>
<p>"There you go, now if you excuse me, gentlemen, I have some business to finish." The Sangheili bowed before heading towards the exit. But of course, things are never as smooth as one favour and then done.</p>
<p>"Wait! Do you think you could use your intuition to.. you know.. pilot this thing? Our pilot.. uh, was killed by.. you know nevermind. Just say yes, or no." Samu said, while scratching the back of his neck as he felt like his words didn't make any sense as soon as he had put them in an actual sentence.</p>
<p>"The answer is that maybe that could work, but I'm not your space boy you're looking for. My place is here, on Sanghelios. So I wish you all to find your pilot for your way back, I must go. There are still things i need to take care of."</p>
<p>The crew wasn't going to give up on the hunter boy. Mostly because they were all too stubborn to admit Kit was their only option. Their last option on how to get back to the fleet.</p>
<p>"Please. We really don't have time to wait another eternity until someone else crosses our way. We don't want to steal you when you need to be somewhere else, but please. We'd be really glad if you flew us back to our fleet." None of the Ultras would ever expect to experience their General literally plead someone to fly their Phantom when they didn't even attempt to ask any of the Minors or Majors if they didn't have any experiences with flying a ship. But guess pleading a stranger was still less embarrassing for the General than asking the Minors or Majors.</p>
<p>"If I do that.. can I take this ship and use it as a transport back here?" Kit asked, actually reconsidering the request the General was making.</p>
<p>"Well.. I'd love to give you reassurance, but it's not actually up to me to allow you use the ship to get back. The decision is at the Supreme Commander, who commands the whole fleet. You'll need to speak to him if you wanna get back once we would arrive. But mind it, maybe he'll like to keep you around if your skills get proven to be really good and worthy for the Covenant military." The General replied truthfully.</p>
<p>"I can't stay. Whatever that Covenant is, I have things to arrange here, on Sanghelios." Kit was stubborn, he didn't want to leave the planet, his village and his family with friends. WaYap was already worried for him as the only one to know Kit went behind the borders.</p>
<p>"Wait.. You don't know what Covenant is? How.. how is that possible." S'ther said with widened eyes, how could anyone not know what Covenant was? That sounded very suspicious.</p>
<p>"I don't. Is that a problem?" Kit was confused, he had never heard about any Covenant before. None of the books he'd read, not even any of the legends or stories he was told by older Sangheili didn't involve any Covenant. </p>
<p>"Nothing about Great Journey? Or Forerunners? What about San 'Shyuum? Unggoy? Kig-Yar? Jiralhanae? Lekgolo? Yanme'e? Huragok? Nothing?" Khal joined asking too.</p>
<p>"Wait. I know what Unggoy is. But that's about it. The rest, nothing." Kit replied right away, since Grunts lived with them in the village and one of them was even his best friend. So of course he knew the expression Unggoy.</p>
<p>"You have a lot to learn, brother. You must come with us. It's not even an option not to anymore. There are many things you need to get educated at. So come with us and you'll know everything you need to know. You can educate your.. what you said before.. family and friends, about it?" It was S'ther to speak again, grabbing on Kit's forearm and pulling him further into the cockpit. Guess, the Sangheili had no other choice after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll try my best to publish the next chapter as soon as possible, but hope you enjoyed this one and hopefully see you soon at the next part :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that’s it for the Prologue :D I’ll try my best to publish the First chapter as soon as possible, but my uploading may be.. chaotic a lot.. and slow. I apologise for that beforehand, hope you can bare with my slow ass tempo, buttttt I’d be glad for any sort of feedback! And PS. English isn’t my first language so yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>